


House Hunting

by arrafrost



Series: This Spideyfam Has Two Dads [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family Bonding, Found Family, M/M, Multiverse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: More from the Spideypool/Spideyfam AU: Into the Spider Verse Peter Parker finds himself in charge of several displaced Spider-People and is charged with finding them a temporary home.





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this fic was written before the movie release.

“Okay… who among us know how to get fake IDs and hack into bank accounts to get us money?” These are things Peter Parker never thought he’d be asking but here he was, standing in front of several displaced Spider-People from various alternate universes (with the exception of Miles), wondering how they were going to live like people for the foreseeable future. 

Peni, Gwen, and Spider-Ham all raised their hands, though Peter wasn’t entirely sure if he believed a fourteen-year-old, a jobless drummer, and a tiny pig person. Thankfully Miles cleared his throat.

“Um… instead of doing something illegal which kinda might go against our whole Spider-Person code of ethics,” Peter, Gwen, Peni and Ham all groaned. “Why don’t you contact the Avengers? I feel like they’d have a solution for this.”

Peter blinked and looked up to where Miles was pointing. The Avengers Tower should have been more obvious to him. “Ah.”

After a strange meeting with Tony Stark, Peter Parker stood in front of a large townhouse that had been purchased by Stark Industries with a crowd of Spider-People behind him.

“So this is our new house, huh?”

“Well…”

“No one is forcing you to live here, Miles,” Peter said, interrupting his anxiety. Miles had expressed his guilt about all the spiders being thrust into his universe enough times that they all knew how sincere here was - didn’t mean he had to keep repeating it though.

“But I mean-”

“Miles, my dude,” Gwen slung her arm over his shoulders and pulled him in close, “You’re part of the team, you’re welcome here any time and we know that you got family to look after in the meantime. Don’t worry about it. It’s all good.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So this is home then, huh Pops?”

Peter glared at Gwen over his shoulder, “Don’t call me Pops. I’m not your dad. And yeah, I guess this is-”

Suddenly the front door burst open and a familiar red and black suited figure jumped out. All of the spiders immediately went into defense mode, all except Peter that is. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me…”

“Peter!” Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka an enormous thorn in Peter’s side, flew forward, diving into Peter’s arms. Peter held out a hand and pressed his palm against Wade’s chest, thankful to his super strength for keeping Wade at a distance.

“Um… who is that?”

“Let’s find a new house, this one’s contaminated.”

“Aw, Petey, you don’t mean that,” Wade said, extending his arms out to try and grab onto Peter’s shoulders. 

“How do you even know me in this universe?”

Wade lowered his arms but Peter refused to withdraw his just in case Wade went for another hug. It didn’t seem to phase Wade though, who shouldn’t be used to this dynamic in this universe, because he simply shrugged. “I know you in all universes. Just like that’s Gwen, that’s Miles, that’s Ham, Noir, and Peni.”

All the spiders froze, staring at this stranger who apparently knew them. 

“And there’s like ten different versions of Peter alone. And more Gwens too. One of them’s a Pool.”

“I’m a pool?” Gwen exclaimed and then turned to Miles, “I hope no one swims in me.”

“That’s… weird Gwen.” Miles cringed.

Peter stared blankly at Wade as the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place. He lowered his hand. “All that nonsense you were always going on about. How who I was and what timeline… it’s because you can see this. This multiverse nonsense that brought us all here.”

Wade threw his arms up, “Finally! He gets it!”

“There’s no escaping you is there?” Peter asked, suddenly deflating.

“Nope! Stuck with me forever, baby boy,” Wade exclaimed, jumping forward for a proper hug this time, although Peter’s arms hung down by his sides.

“So…” Gwen started, “Is he like our other dad?”

“I’m not your dad, Gwen.” Peter said at the same time Wade shouted:

“Spider-Dads!”

“You’re not a spider, Wade!” Peter shoved Wade off him, “And you’re certainly not a dad.”

“Well,” Wade started but Peter held up his hands and rushed by Wade into the house. 

“Nope, I don’t wanna know anymore about the multiverse. I’ve already had enough of it.”

“Does that mean I can’t crash with you?” Wade asked, turning around to stare at Peter’s butt.

Instead of replying, Peter simply yelled. “Everyone in the house! Time for a team meeting!” 

The younger spiders all jumped, racing past Wade to get into the house. Noir and Ham took their time to get inside.

“What about-”

“Yes, Wade! You too. Better to keep an eye on you than let you wander off unsupervised.”

Of course, nothing was accomplished with the team meeting. Wade clung to Peter like he was about to disappear and, considering the Peter Parker in this universe had recently died, he understood the desire. And the kids got distracted immediately by the set-up of the house and ran off in search of their bedrooms, staking claim on the largest ones until Peter had to ask Noir to intervene and assign everyone rooms so they weren’t fighting over the biggest one. Peter wouldn’t know until later, though, that all the kids had collectively agreed to give the biggest room to Peter and Wade (once their dads kissed and made up, as Gwen put it). 


End file.
